


Starboy

by Croatoanvirus2014



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s04e06 We Will Rise, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croatoanvirus2014/pseuds/Croatoanvirus2014
Summary: "Monty lifted the battered, bruised, and bloodied Ilian off of the ground, wrapping one arm around his waist for support, using the other hand to steady him. He hadn’t known why he reacted so quickly against killing him. I mean, he had blown up their only viable solution for survival, and practically everybody else wanted to kill him. Still, he couldn’t let him die. It felt wrong."Monty can't find it in him to resist helping Ilian for some reason he can't explain. That is, until he can explain it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i may sort of kind of have a new ship that i know won't ever be explored on this show but i really just love these two individually and honestly i think they would work well together and understand each other better than a lot of other characters on this show so yeah... this.

            Monty lifted the battered, bruised, and bloodied Ilian off of the ground, wrapping one arm around his waist for support, using the other hand to steady him. He hadn’t known why he reacted so quickly against killing him. I mean, he _had_ blown up their only viable solution for survival, and practically everybody else wanted to kill him. Still, he couldn’t let him die. It felt wrong. He pushed Ilian’s hair back and wiped some of the blood off his face with his sleeve while he walked with him over to the exit of camp.

            “Thanks,” Ilian whispered.

            “Yeah, no problem,” Monty responded, “So uh, where are you going to go?”

            Ilian shrugged. He had avenged his family, and knew that if he returned home he would be welcomed back with open arms. Yet, he didn’t want to go home. It would be a long walk back, he would likely be returning back to war, and for once, he was tired of fighting.

            “I uh… Maybe this isn’t the best suggestion, but do you want to stay with me for tonight?” Monty knew that he shouldn’t be doing this, especially since he’d somehow have to sneak Ilian into his room without anybody finding out, but Ilian was hurt and he knew that he probably wouldn’t make it out in the woods alone in the current state of the world. Besides, how bad could one night go?

            “That would be great, thank you,” Ilian replied, a smile creeping its way through the pain. “What’s your name, by the way?”

            “Monty.”

            Due to everybody panicking about the false alarm for the black rain, it was relatively easy to sneak Ilian through the crowd of people currently standing around Kane, who was desperately trying to explain that he really did think that there was black rain. People were shouting and yelling and not paying any attention to Ilian and Monty walking around the edges of the crowd with their heads facing downwards. Monty shut the door to his room the second Ilian was safely inside of it and told him to go lie down in his bed.

            “You need to rest, I’ll bring you some water in a second, okay?”

            “Why are you doing this for me?” Ilian asked. Truthfully, if he were in Monty’s position right now he would’ve kicked himself out after what he had done. He deserved to be beaten, to be kicked around like he was nothing, and he knew it. Yet, this boy had for some reason decided to treat him with kindness, and was caring for him. It felt strange.

            “Let’s just say that I know what the City of Light is capable of. I may not have been mind-controlled, but I was forced to kill my own mother because of it. Twice,” Monty told him, letting out a sigh. For the first time in a while, Ilian suddenly felt much less alone. He wanted to reach out and give him a hug, but he was already walking away.

            “Drink up,” Monty said as he handed a glass of water to Ilian. He took sips of the water, soothed by the way the cold water washed out the bitter taste of blood in his mouth. The bleeding had stopped, but the taste hadn’t yet been washed away. Monty had grabbed a glass of moonshine for himself, figuring that it was going to be a long, long night. He still hadn’t even explained to Harper yet that he had just decided to take in Ilian, and for once he hoped that she wouldn’t come visit him.

            “Thank you, again. I’ll leave tomorrow morning. I wouldn’t want to get you in any sort of trouble,” Ilian said after setting down the glass.

            “You’re welcome, and I may be able to hide you for a few more days so you can at least get patched up and make sure none of your wounds get infected,” Monty commented, taking a gulp of the moonshine, trying not to cringe.

            “That would be incredible.” Ilian grinned. He didn’t know what he had done to deserve this, but he had decided he wasn’t going to question it. Right now, he was just going to take deep breaths and be grateful that he was even alive.

            “Yeah, no problem. You can sleep on my bed and I can just sleep on the ground for the next few days. I’ve done it before and it wasn’t too bad, honestly,” Monty assured him. In actuality, it had been a bit uncomfortable when he had slept in the sleeping bag after they had just arrived on Earth, but he was willing to put up with it for a few days. Besides, he was certain that Ilian was much more uncomfortable right now than he was.

            “Are you sure? I mean, the bed is big enough for two and it wouldn’t really be that weird to share it,” Ilian suggested. A lot of times he had shared his bed with his brother just because space wise it had made sense, and sharing the space had provided more warmth in the colder winter months. It was practical.

            “I mean, if you’re okay with it so am I, I guess,” Monty shrugged. Now he really hoped Harper didn’t stop by, because explaining that he had let Ilian stay the night was one thing, but explaining how they ended up sharing the same bed was a whole other thing entirely and he was fairly certain Harper would misinterpret it. Then again, he could just be over-thinking everything, as usual. “I’m going to go get food. I’ll try to bring some back to you,” Monty paused, “It probably goes without saying, but just stay here.”

            “You’ve got it,” Ilian responded.

            Hours passed before Monty came back with two glasses, one with water, one with moonshine, and a clean wash rag. He had asked Jasper for another glass of moonshine, to which he received a high five in response, and he had taken a clean rag while nobody was looking. Besides, taking one clean rag wasn’t going to hurt anybody.

            “Alright I’ve got water and a clean rag, so I can finally wipe the blood off you. No offense, but I don’t want dried flakes of blood all over my bed.”

            “Totally understand,” Ilian laughed. He actually laughed, and it felt good. He had no clue how Monty was still managing to bring humor to this situation, but he was.

            Monty set the moonshine on his nightstand,  poured a bit of water on the rag, and gently started to wipe the blood off Ilian’s face. He held the rag in one hand while he kept his other hand placed lightly on Ilian’s face, hoping that the comfort would keep him from wincing away in pain. He watched Ilian get punched and kicked in the face and knew that any pressure right now could possibly hurt him. Yeah, he just wanted to comfort him. That was all. As he wiped the blood away from his left eyelid, he could hear him hiss in pain.

            “Sorry,” Monty offered.

            “It’s okay, just hurts a little.” Ilian took a deep breath, and Monty paused for a second before continuing on. He tilted his head up so he could wipe the underside of his jaw, which he gently traced with his thumb afterwards. Monty started to notice how close their faces were in proximity and gulped. _No, you like Harper. Harper’s great and she understands what you’ve been through and she’s pretty and likes you. You don’t like Ilian, you’re just worried about him,_ he tried to tell himself. It was no use. Ilian was gorgeous and he had never felt guiltier in his life for staring at somebody.

            “Alright, you can wipe off your arms and I’ll get you some clean clothes to sleep in,” Monty turned around, trying to calm himself down. He remembered at that exact moment that they were going to be sharing a bed, and wondered if he should just sleep on the floor anyways, or if that would make this situation even more awkward. He truly couldn’t win. Monty grabbed a pair of slightly too large for him sweatpants that Jasper had left over one night while they were hanging out, and grabbed a t-shirt that he hoped would fit him.

            “Hey uh, Monty, how am I supposed to go take a piss if I can’t leave your room?”

            Fuck. Despite always over-thinking, he hadn’t thought about that. He realized that he would have to sneak him outside for a few minutes, and would have to hope that somehow they wouldn’t get caught.

            “Um, that’s a really good question. Here, I’ve got a hat that you can wear so that nobody will recognize your hair, and you don’t look bloody enough to draw attention. Besides, Jaha decided to throw a religious service tonight to try boosting the public morale, so most people will probably be at that anyways and we’ll just avoid that area,” Monty gave him the clean clothes along with the beanie that Harper had left two nights ago, and went to work on trying to tuck most of his hair into the beanie. It sort of worked. He looked away while Ilian changed into the sweatpants and t-shirt, and then they quietly walked outside, Monty crossing his fingers the whole time.

            Luckily, they managed to make it back to Monty’s room without getting caught, and Monty felt a wave of relief wash over his entire body. He could tell Ilian felt the same by the way he collapsed onto the bed, letting out a sigh.

            “Fucking hell, I need a drink,” Monty commented. He grabbed his glass of moonshine from earlier that had gone untouched, and took a swig, immediately grimacing.

            “Mind if I take one too?” Ilian asked. Monty shook his head no and handed the glass over to Ilian, their fingers grazing each others as he passed the glass. Ilian took a gulp and looked like he was about to immediately throw it back up. “Wow, that’s uh… strong,” He laughed.

            “Jasper’s recipe,” Monty replied, “I don’t think he can make it any other way,” He laughed along with him, the laughs almost turning into giggles.

            Ilian sat down on the bed, exhausted but not yet ready to go to sleep. Monty sat beside him, letting their legs touch lightly. It was nice, being this close to somebody else. Despite how stressed out Monty had been, what with the whole world about to end, the ark being burnt down, and dealing with the fact that he may not be as straight as he originally thought he was, Ilian somehow managed to calm him down. Maybe it was because he understood him, maybe it was because he just really liked him. And yeah, he wasn’t thrilled that he burned down the ark, but he had enough faith in Raven that he knew everything would be okay. She could practically fix every problem that arose, and he admired her for that.

            “Hey Monty, do you really think I could stay here for a few days?”

            “I don’t see why not. I mean, we made it through a whole day today, and I’m sure I could talk to a few of my friends who could help keep this secret hidden. I know Jasper would help me for sure, even if he has been a bit off recently, and I might be able to get Miller or Harper to help me out too once I explain to them your situation,” Monty responded. If nothing else, he could depend on Jasper. Anybody else, he didn’t really know in all honesty. Still, one person was better than nobody.

            “You’re amazing, you know that?” Ilian told him. He swore he looked at him like he hung every star in the entire sky, and it really felt like he did. It was as if he had created every constellation that had guided him home and he knew that he wouldn’t ever be able to unsee the way his eyes seemed to get this twinkle in them whenever his mind was figuring out solutions to any problems that came up.

            Monty didn’t have any response but to stare at him with a sheepish smile, hoping that it wasn’t obvious the way he was blushing. _Yeah, I’ve really got to break up with Harper ASAP._ He made a vow to himself that the next time he saw her that he would tell her things were over between them. For now though, he pulled Ilian into a hug, feeling his chest rise and fall as he took deep breaths. He rested his head on Ilian’s shoulder, breathing in the scent of him. It was mainly the smell of a forest, but there was warmth mixed into the smell, if that was even possible. Their chests were pressed together, neither of them wanting to let go, melting into each others’ touch. It was as intoxicating as the alcohol they had been drinking, maybe even stronger. Monty dug his nails into Ilian’s back, trying to pull him even closer. Ilian grinned and pulled Monty into his lap, which was seemingly the only way they could actually get closer. Monty froze for a second, knowing that this wasn’t a good idea, but not caring enough to actually pull back. Ilian was warm and soft and he hadn’t felt this loved in a long time, not since the time him and Jasper got high on the ark and kissed on accident.

            “Mmmm, I’m never letting go,” Monty mumbled. He could feel Ilian laugh before he heard it.

            “You have to let go sometime. I do need sleep,” Ilian reminded him. Monty sighed and pulled back, pouting. Ilian lied down on his side, and Monty lied down facing him.

            “Hey, Ilian?”

            “Yeah?”

            “Want you to stay here forever, okay?” Monty knew it wasn’t practical, and that it would be nearly impossible to pull off, but he really did want Ilian around as long as possible. If they were going to die soon anyways, they might as well be together if they did die.

            “Okay,” Ilian whispered, tucking a strand of Monty’s hair behind his ear. He wrapped one arm around Monty’s waist, pulling him close, and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Monty smiled and dozed off minutes after that, his hand lazily pressed up against Ilian’s chest, right by his heart. Ilian knew that he realistically couldn’t stay there forever, but he hoped he could. He knew he would make the same wish upon every shooting star from now on, and it was the wish that he would never have to leave Monty, ever. It took him a while to fall asleep that night, but luckily there were no nightmares when he fell into a much needed rest. His last thought before he fell asleep was that everything would be okay, somehow, someway, as long as he had Monty by his side. When he woke up the next morning and felt Monty’s warm body still pressed against his own, he felt okay for the first time in a long time.

            “Good morning,” Monty whispered, having just woken up.

            “Morning,” Ilian replied. Yeah, everything would be okay.

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this please leave a comment and join me in this rarepair hell


End file.
